Warriors: Into the Clan
by RedRose64
Summary: A loner is allowed to join one of the four clans in the forest but it well be dark time for her and the new friends she has made.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan:**

_**Leader**_

**Snowstar **- large white tom

_**Deputy**_

**Thickfur **- dark tabby tom with thick fur

_**Medicine Cat**_

**Burrcoat **- short-haired yellow she-cat

_**Warriors**** (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Spottedfur -**unusually spotted brown tabby tom

**Oakclaw -** brown tabby tom with large white paws

**Ashface - **light grey tom with darker grey face, legs and tail

**Silverstripe - **long-haired silver tabby tom

**Cloudstorm - **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Rockfur - **light brown tom with battle scarred ears **Apprentice**, Leafpaw

**Whitefang - **thin pale grey tom, the oldest warrior in ThunderClan

**Thundercloud - **long-haired dark smoky grey tom

**Blackbird - **black she-cat

**Stormtail - **smoky black tom **Apprentice**, Russetpaw

**Gorseclaw - **dark brown tabby tom **Apprentice**, Frogpaw

**Mosspelt - **short-haired tortoiseshell tom with white dash on chest

**Rowanclaw **- dark ginger tom

**Larkcry **- tom, black with brown patches

_**Apprentices**** (more than six moons old, in training to be warriors)**_

**Russetpaw **- reddish brown tabby she-cat with dark black stripes

**Leafpaw - **she-cat, white with ginger splotches

**Frogpaw - **black tom with white chest, white paws, and green eyes

_**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Sunflower - **pretty ginger tabby, oldest queen

**Dawnfur - **spotted tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

**Fawncoat - **light sandy brown she-cat, youngest queen

**Willowberry **- soft very pale grey, almost white fur she-cat with stormy green eyes

_**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**_

**Blue-eye - **bony pale white she-cat, one blue eye, oldest cat in ThunderClan

**Gingerpelt - **pale ginger she-cat

**Whiteclaw - **long-haired white tom, only has three legs

**Cinderfoot - **dark grey she-cat, almost blind

**ShadowClan:**

_**Leader**_

**Moonstar - **solid grey tom with white crescent marking on chest

_**Deputy**_

**Copperpelt **- sleek orange tabby tom

_**Medicine Cat**_

**Sandnose - **sandy brown tom

_**Warriors**_

**Tornbody - **thin brown tom with short harsh coat

**Patchpelt - **gentle black and white tom

**Shadowfur -**dark grey she-cat with white paws

**Wildeye - **golden tabby she-cat, one blue eye and white paws

**Whitefeet - **golden tabby tom with white paws

_**Queens**_

**Greenflower - **black with white chest, she-cat

**Bitterfang - **long-haired yellow grey, broad flattened faced she-cat

_**Elders**_

**Honeyfur - **pretty golden tabby she-cat

**RiverClan:**

_**Leader**_

**Brokenstar - **long-haired tabby tom

_**Deputy**_

**Lightheart - **pale ginger tabby tom

_**Medicine Cat**_

**Foxtail - **tortoiseshell tom with a fluffy red tail

_**Warriors**_

**Longclaw - **thin mousy brown tom

**Lonefoot - **black with one white paw tabby tom

**Stoneclaw - **blue-grey tom with green eyes

**Shiningpelt **- small silver spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Morninglily** - beautiful white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Chestnutfoot **- long-legged dark brown she-cat

_**Queens**_

**Greenflower - **black with white chest, she-cat

**WindClan:**

_**Leader**_

**Mistystar - **light black tom, tinged with silver around muzzle

_**Deputy**_

**Ravenclaw - **dark brown tom with scarred face

_**Medicine Cat**_

**Whitethroat** - black tabby tom with white chest

_**Warriors**_

**Nightpelt - **pure black tom with yellow eyes

**Larchfoot** - grey tom

**Darkflower** - dark grey she-cat **Apprentice, **Thistlepaw

_**Queens**_

**Bluestripe **- tortoiseshell she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Other Cats**

**Victoria - **a old but still beautiful Persian silver she-cat, lives at a large house

**Penny **- pretty ginger tabby she-cat, lives on a farm not far from the large house.

**Rippedbelly **- a long-haired red and white she-cat, formerly a Kittypet


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter One**

The heavy morning fog had lifted, given way to a partly clouded blue sky.

The clan was already busy when young Gorseclaw came out the warriors den. He stretched out and yawned, the sun felt so good and warm on his shiny dark brown tabby pelt.

He looked around lazily at his fellow clan mates. Life was good in the forest clan. As Gorseclaw sat there basking in the sun's rays, lost in thought. A sharp yowl made him jump. Gorseclaw looked around and sighed inwardly for walking towards him was Stormtail. He didn't look very happy.

"Gorseclaw!" the smoky black tom growled as he marched up to Gorseclaw. "I want to talk to you."

"Yes? Is there anything you need." Gorseclaw meowed calmly, trying not to get the tom anymore upset as he was. Stormtail sat down in front of him, his thin tail swishing across the ground angrily.

"Yes. Snowstar thinks that your ready to be a mentor," Gorseclaw gasped out loud. Excitement raced through his body, making his fur bristle.

"Really! I'm going to be a mentor!" he asked forgetting that he had cut off Stormtail. He stopped himself when a low growl came from Stormtail's throat.

"I'm sorry." The smoky black warrior snorted loudly at him. "Well, you better be for that. And yes, your going to be a mentor." Stormtail meowed and relaxed a bit. He licked his chest before going on, "The elders think you would be good for young Frogkit. You'll be called when the sun has set."

Gorseclaw nodded, he had heard a lot about the young black and white loner kit who was left behind after a battle which happened five moons ago. One of ThunderClan's queen had nursed and cared for him until Flamingstar, their old leader made a choice of letting him stay and now he was to be trained to be a warrior by Him!

Stormtail stood up and flicked his tail before walking off. "Come on! Your going with Cloudstorm on the hunting patrol." Gorseclaw smiled, Stormtail could be so moody. Nice one minute then hopping mad the next. "I'm coming!" he called and hurried after him, still smiling.

As they reached a group of cats in the middle of the clearing, Cloudstorm, a long haired white tom with blue eyes, opened his mouth to greet them but before he could, a loud yowl cut through the air.

All of the cats turned to look.

Both Stormtail and Gorseclaw stopped dead in their tracks unable to believe what was just happening, pouring out of the camp tunnel was the same band of loner!

Cloudstorm let out a cry and bowled over a thin grey tom who tried run past. They rolled over the ground wildly, yowling and clawing at each other. Stormtail spat out loudly, "Great StarClan! Don't you loners ever give up?!" and with one last hiss he charged at large black tom.

Gorseclaw rolled to the ground when a brown she-cat tried to dig her claws into his back. He kicked the loner's belly hard with both hind feet, blood spilled as his claws cut into her, the she-cat let out a wail of pain before disappearing. A blur of white and red missed him as he was getting up, turning around he was knocked over by Ashface.

The two toms stood starting at each other, trying to make their minds up if they were friend or foe. Ashface after a few moments knew who Gorseclaw was, "Go guard the queens and kits! We'll hold them off!" he meowed breathlessly, then hurried off to aid Stormtail who was still fight the black tom.

Gorseclaw nodded and started towards the nursery, along the way he was joined by his best friend Mosspelt. The tortoiseshell tom had a deep bite wound on his left shoulder and a few claw marks.

"Are you ok?" Gorseclaw started as he stopped and waited for Mosspelt to catch up. The tortoiseshell nodded, "Yes. I'm alright," he mewed and pushed past. "We should check on the nursery."

Gorseclaw hurried after him uneasy for his shoulder hurt after being slammed into by Ashface, "Ashface told me to go," he said as they drew closer to the large tangle of brambles. "Just in case some of loners tried to get at…" he stopped suddenly; Mosspelt who was listening closing to him turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked Gorseclaw sounding suddenly worried. Gorseclaw could only point with his nose, Mosspelt turned to look slowly at the nursery's entrance. His green eyes widen, there fighting in front of the nursery was a large long haired red and white loner and a ginger tabby queen, Sunflower.

Gorseclaw's very own mother!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Gorseclaw with his heart pounding wildly, leaped across the clearing to his mother. The ginger tabby queen was having a hard time. "Mother! Hold on, I'm coming!"

As Sunflower fought vainly to free herself from the rogue's tight and painful grip, a flash of brown fur slammed into the she-cat, knocking her away to the ground. The Sunflower tried to sit up, but a flash of pain ran through her body causing her to lay back down, "Gorseclaw!" she whispered.

Mosspelt hurried over to the injured queen. He gave her a gentle lick over the ear, "It's alright Sunflower. Gorseclaw is fine, he can take care of himself."

_At less I hope so…_ He added silently to himself.

Gorseclaw had managed to get up on his paws and take a quick look at his mother, before a shriek from behind made him turn to see a horrible sight. The red and white she-cat with fury burning in her orange eyes and her teeth bared and paws outstretched with claw unsheathed, loomed before him.

He let out a surprised yowl as the she-cat fell on him, pinning him to ground as her claws slashed and teeth torn into him. Gorseclaw let out a desperate scream as the she-cat lunged towards his neck. _StarClan! Help me!_

Gorseclaw saw images flash before his eyes. His mother, Sunflower, wailing over his body. Mosspelt beside her with a vague, distance look in his eyes. The clan many of them hurt, some maybe gone to join StarClan surrounding them as more wailing filled the air….

Suddenly the she-cat released him and leaped away. Gorseclaw gasping and gagging for air sat up and after a few moments managed to make out Sunflower's injured form, along with Mosspelt and Willowberry another queen battling fiercely with the she-cat.

The she-cat was fighting with all her might, just like TigerClan and LionClan put together, but it clear that she was losing. She continued to battle for a few more moments before turned tail and running to the gorse tunnel. Willowberry chased after her for a few fox lengths before stopping.

As Gorseclaw watched the other rogues too begun to turn and run, many of them bearing the claw and teeth marks of the Clan. As he looked around Gorseclaw made the still form of the huge black tom who Stormtail and Ashface had fought along with a torn body of black and brown fur.

"Larkcry…" Gorseclaw whispered sadly when he recognized the black and brown cat. Larkcry was just a young warrior like him and Mosspelt, in fact he too had become a warrior on the same night as them. "May you be in peace…"

Mosspelt limped over to his friend's side, "Gorseclaw? Are you alright?" He meowed. Both Sunflower and Willowberry came over as well. Sunflower rasped her tongue on his cheek, "Gorseclaw? Son, are you ok? Your bleeding kind of heavy."

Gorseclaw turned to them, "I'm fine but Larkcry isn't. He gone…" The three cats stared at him then lowered their heads sadly but only Willowberry's green eyes were filled with great sorrow. Larkcry was her son. Sunflower turned to her Clan mate and gave her gentle caressing licks on the head.

"Oh Willowberry, I'm sorry." She mewed and pressed her head to the pale grey queen, gently purring. Willowberry shook her head sadly. "It's not your fault. It was bound to happen one day…but I didn't think it was today."

As the group sat there, loss in sorrow, a short haired yellow she-cat came trotting over to them a bundle of herbs hanging from her mouth. "Anyone hurt here? Gorseclaw? Sunflower? Mosspelt?" the she-cat meowed. Gorseclaw nodded his head to his mother. "Sunflower needs it more then me, Burrcoat. I'm ok for now."

As the medicine cat worked at Sunflower's wounds Gorseclaw laid on the ground watching the Clan with Mosspelt. Willowberry had moved away and walked to her son's body which was being laid in the clear of the clearing by some warriors.

The queen laid beside him and pressed her nose in his fur, closed her green eyes. She remained that way before for a few moments before sitting up suddenly and letting out a chilling wail. Gorseclaw shivered at the sound.

A large white tom walked over to sit not far from mother and son. It was Snowstar, the tom had been leader for only five and half moons since Flamingstar's battle worn body was found by Owl Tree. She had been killed by a some animal, maybe a fox, said Burrcoat for the noble she-cat bore no Clan scents on her body.

This would be the first time Snowstar will have to send a clan mate to StarClan. As he sat there the rest of the clan begun gather around to share tongues with Larkcry one last time. Gorseclaw, Mosspelt, and Sunflower soon padded over to join them.

Days had passed since the battle and Larkcry's funeral. Gorseclaw's injuries had healed up enough for him to get back to being a warrior. Burrcoat purred with amusement when Mosspelt bowled him over when he appeared from the medicine cat's den.

Sunflower and the rest of the injured cats too had healed up and were busy going about with their business. Mosspelt along with Oakclaw, Cloudstorm, and Rockfur left on hunting patrol while Thickfur lead a territory patrol with four other cats including Stormtail's apprentice, Russetpaw.

Gorseclaw was resting near the warriors' den after going out with Leafpaw to hunt food for the elders. "Rockfur's apprentice sure is a great hunter." He meowed to Fawncoat, a sandy brown queen when they returned loaded with fresh-kill.

"I loss count on how much prey she managed to catch. He should be proud of her."

Fawncoat purred happily. "Yes. Willowberry should be very proud with her as well."

Gorseclaw looked over to where the grey queen was teaching a black and white tom the hunting crouch. "With her teachings Frogkit will be just as good. There's Thickfur and the patrol, wonder how things when." He added when he spotted the dark tabby tom.

Fawncoat turned to look before opening her mouth to answer when a sudden mewling of kits came from the nursery. "Sorry, Gorseclaw, I'll talk to you later. Hold on kits I'm coming."

When the queen disappeared inside Gorseclaw turned to watch the deputy and leader talking to each other. They were too far away from him to hear anything but by the way Thickfur's tail lashed about something must have happened.

He was so busy concentrating on them to notice a long-haired silver tabby tom walk up to him with a large rabbit dangling from his mouth. Gorseclaw was startled when he dropped the rabbit in front of him.

"Oh, Silverstripe! I didn't hear you coming, sorry." he mewed rapidly and moved over to allow the warrior to sit down. Silverstripe purred and settled down. "Its alright, Gorseclaw. Need some company?."

"Sure." Silverstripe settled down beside him. "Do you know what happened on the patrol?" Gorseclaw asked as he looked back to Snowstar and Thickfur.

"Not really I wasn't there when it happened but it's got to do with those rogues again. Ashface, Stormtail and Russetpaw I think met one near Owl Tree," The silver tabby answered and bite into the rabbit.

Gorseclaw pricked his ears. "Really? I wonder who that was?" His mind when back to battle and the red and white she-cat he had fought.

Silverstripe looked up and shrugged. "That red and white she-cat I think but I'm not sure." He pointed to the rabbit when his nose. "Want to share?" Gorseclaw wanted to ask more questions but the thought of having a good meal was too good to pass. So he bite back his questions and joined Silverstripe at rabbit.

While they ate Frogkit came bounding over to them, his fur bristling with excitement and his green eyes shining. "Gorseclaw! Gorseclaw! Guess what happened just now!" The black and white tom yowled happily as he came to stop before them.

Gorseclaw looked at him curiously and in a friendly tone meowed. "What Frogkit?" Silverstripe looked up too and saw Snowstar and Willowberry come walking towards them. "Is something the matter?"

"No." Snowstar meowed and sat down in front of them. "I was just talking to Willowberry and we think that its time for Frogkit to become an apprentice."

Gorseclaw sat up at once and looked to Frogkit, "Really? Oh, Frogkit that's great news." Beside him Silverstripe added, "It's about time too. He's getting too big for the nursery." Frogkit puffed his chest out proudly at the warriors' comments.

Willowberry looked to Gorseclaw, "And we think that you'll be a good mentor for him too." Gorseclaw felt as if his heart stopped while Silverstripe stood up and gave his tabby friend a hearty nudge which almost knocked him over.

"Congratulates!" Silverstripe meowed happily. Frogkit leaped to paws when a tortoiseshell tom came walking over. "Mosspelt! Guess what happened!" He meowing loudly as he ran to met him. Gorseclaw greeted Mosspelt with a meow.

"Mentor? Good job, Gorseclaw." Mosspelt mewed and sat down. Gorseclaw looked to Snowstar and Willowberry, worry suddenly filled his amber eyes.

"Thank you. But are you sure that I'm good enough?"

Snowstar gave a reassuring purr, "Yes. You're the best cat for the job," and Willowberry added, "You're a true ThunderClan cat to heart Gorseclaw and I want Frogkit to be one. Just because he wasn't a Clan-born kit doesn't mean he can't be one."

Their words assured Gorseclaw and he looked to Frogkit and gave his head a nod. Frogkit let out a squeal and leaped at him. The rest of the cats gave purrs of amusement while the two rolled on the ground.

It was nearly Moonhigh when Snowstar appeared from his den, he stopped to look out at the clearing before leaping up Highrock. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

His voice was still ringing across the clearing when Gorseclaw, his dark tabby pelt neatly groomed came padded out of the den. Just in front of him was Willowberry and Frogkit, both of their pelts neatly groomed as well.

Gorseclaw sat down in front of Highrock a few mouse lengths beside him sat Willowberry and Frogkit. Mosspelt and Silverstripe, along with his mother, Sunflower and father, Oakclaw, sat the nearest to him. Spottedfur his mentor sat near a thin grey tom, Whitefang, who was Silverstripe's elderly father just behind Rockfur and Leafpaw.

The remaining cats sat gathered around looking up at Snowstar, waiting for the meeting to start. Thickfur came padded over and leaped up to sit beside his leader, his watchful gaze landed on Frogkit who looked at him slightly scared but brighten when Thickfur flashed him a friendly look.

Snowstar stood up, "By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong which is greatly needed at this time." He flicked his tail to signal for Frogkit to come forward. The black and white tom stepped up, his whiskers trembling. "Frogkit, you are nearly seven moons old and its time for your training to begin¾"

"He can't become a apprentice! Let alone a ThunderClan warrior!" A voice yowled. Gorseclaw startled turned to look around while Willowberry stood up, teeth bared and fur bristling. "Frogkit isn't a Clan-cat! He's nothing but a ugly scrap of fur!"

The last words were spat out scornfully as a reddish brown tabby she-cat with dark black stripes pushed roughly through the cats to stand before Highrock. Frogkit backed away as Russetpaw growled at him. Thickfur leaped down and stepped between the two, "That's enough Russetpaw!"

Snowstar glared at the she-cat but reminded himself that this was Flamingstar's daughter, who took after her in temperament. He spotted Rowanclaw her brother turn his head away, clearly embarrassed by his sister's actions. Snowstar looked back to Russetpaw, "Frogkit has shown none of his rogue background, Russetpaw but has shown the loyalty and strength of a ThunderClan cat. Which is greatly needed at this time."

Russetpaw spat at his words. Willowberry stalked up her and thrusts her face at Russetpaw's. Their noses were almost touching. "He's more of a ThunderClan cat then you, Russetpaw. Your always running off at the hint of any sort of trouble in the forest rather then wait for your leader's orders. Frogkit seems to understand the code better then you!"

Russetpaw leaped back, "How dare you!" she growled and lowered herself into a crouch. But before she jump Stormtail appeared and knocked her to the ground, "Stop it!" he growled and swiped a unsheathed paw at Russetpaw's face. Russetpaw flinched as his paw breezed by making her whiskers tremble.

Thickfur moved towards Willowberry and pushed her away, ignoring her threatening growls. Frogkit too had moved away and now sat beside Gorseclaw, the tabby gave the younger tom a gentle lick on head as he pressed his black and white fur against his dark brown tabby fur.

Snowstar was about to jump down when Stormtail hissed at Russetpaw, "Go to the apprentices' den!" Russetpaw opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by her mentor. "Go there and stay there! You spoiled cat! You act more of a Kittypet then a true Clan-cat! GO NOW!!!"

Russetpaw stood there, her eyes filled with shock and pain. After a few moments got up and walked away to the den. Her tail and head held low. Gorseclaw felt a pang of sadness for her but then again Russetpaw had brought it upon herself.

As she moved through the crowd of cats and voice yowled out. "Why can't you be more like your brother, Rowanclaw?" Russetpaw stopped and looked behind her, her face started filling with rage. Gorseclaw tensed waiting for her reply but none came for Russetpaw had suddenly turned, raced to the apprentices' den and disappeared inside.

As the Clan sat there, the moonlight which bathed the clearing too disappeared. They all looked up to the sky and saw that clouds had gathered over, covering the moon and blocking it's light. A cracking voice rose, breaking the eerie silence.

It was Blue-eye, the oldest of the Clan elders. Gorseclaw could barely make out the white bony she-cat's form in the darkness. She had stood up and faced Highrock with her one blue coloured eye. "Snowstar, I do believe that this Clan meeting is now over…"


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter Three**

Frogkit was disappointed that he didn't become an apprentice that night so were many of the Clan but it was Willowberry who was horrible upset. The grey queen took to chasing Russetpaw if she spotted her near the nursery or Frogkit until the younger she-cat ran to the apprentices' den for safely.

Willowberry once tried to chase Russetpaw when she saw her near Gorseclaw but he simply told her, "I'm a grown warrior, Willowberry. I can handle Russetpaw without any help." Russetpaw now took to being near him when she was camp.

Its was not yet Sunhigh when Gorseclaw came back to camp with his catch from a sole hunting patrol in his mouth. As he appeared from the tunnel he spotted Frogkit talking with Leafpaw near a clump of ferns. The two cats seemed to enjoy each others' company.

Earlier he had asked Fawncoat if she could ask Snowstar to allow Frogkit to sleep inside the apprentices' den. "He's too big for nursery now, Fawncoat and with Dawnfur's new litter coming soon it will get pretty crowded inside there."

"Yes, I have noticed that Gorseclaw but Frogkit isn't an official apprentice yet." She mewed gently. "And only apprentices can sleep there."

Gorseclaw twitched his tail at her response. "He will soon, Snowstar won't let Russetpaw's outburst get in the way of making ThunderClan stronger." The two fell silent and looked to where Frogkit was gently playing with Fawncoat's three young kits.

Fawncoat watched them fondly for few more moments then turned to Gorseclaw. "I'll see what I can do Gorseclaw," she mewed. "But you better get going I think Silverstripe and Mosspelt are ready to go now."

Gorseclaw said goodbye and took off to join his friends who were waiting near the tunnel. Silverstripe looked at him, "Fawncoat special to you or something?" he teased.

"No. I was just asking about Frogkit."

"Really now?" Mosspelt added looking behind him to the queen. "Fawncoat is pretty to look at…"

"Oh shove off you two! We got to hunt for the Clan." Gorseclaw growled and plunged into the forest. His friends followed, keeping up with his fast pace.

"Oh come on, Gorseclaw. If you like her that much don't be scared to tell us." Silverstripe meowed as he ran along side him. "Be scared of her kits' father, Thundercloud."

"GREAT STARCLAN!!! I DON'T LIKE HER!!!" Gorseclaw's voice rang out, startling a flock of small birds which took wing, cawing loudly. "Look! Now you scared the prey away! Great job Gorseclaw." Mosspelt hissed.

Gorseclaw gave a sigh and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. He just placed his catch down when Whitefang came limping up. The tom was the oldest warrior in ThunderClan, his grey fur was thin and patchy with scars of battle all over it. One noticeable scar ran down the side of his face giving him a hardened and mean look. The scars were proof that Whitefang had served his Clan to his utmost.

_It's time for you to join the elders._ Gorseclaw observed and gave a respectful nod to the older warrior. _You did your job which was protecting and defending the Clan but its over now. You need rest, Whitefang._

"Gorseclaw," Whitefang meowed harshly. "There you are, Thickfur was looking for you just now." Gorseclaw pricked his ears up. "Really? What for may I ask?"

"Thickfur wants you to join him and a patrol to attack RiverClan." The grey tom looked over the fresh-kill pile with interest. His eyes when over the prey Gorseclaw had caught. "They been crossing into our territory and stealing our prey."

"RiverClan? Why are they doing that for?" He asked confused then suddenly in a more eager voice, "Maybe their after Sunningrocks again!"

Gorseclaw remembered that many battles between RiverClan and ThunderClan were over those smooth, sun heated stones on river bank. It once did belong to RiverClan many, many moons ago when the river was larger and Sunningrocks an island which only RiverClan cats could swim too. But the water when down and became a part of the forest, ThunderClan soon claim the rocks as their own.

Whitefang nodded his head. "That might be it but the loss of prey shouldn't been a part of it." He bend down and chose out a fat water vole, one of the many which Gorseclaw had killed. "You better eat too for Thickfur said that you were leaving the minute its Sunhigh."

Gorseclaw nodded his head and watched as the grey warrior moved away to the shade of some over hanging branches. He picked out a juicy mouse and moved towards the warriors' den.

He ate with Rockfur, Stormtail and Silverstripe near the entrance then had a quick wash before Thickfur's yowl cut through the air, calling the cats who were going on the patrol. Gorseclaw hurried over with his companions. He saw that Blackbird, a slim black she-cat was coming too.

Thickfur turned to Snowstar as he came padding up, "Looks like you have enough cats, Thickfur. You'll be able to make sure that Brokenstar won't try to hunt on our land again for many moons."

He bowed his great tabby head. "Thank you. I assure you that RiverClan won't forget this in a hurry, Snowstar." The white tom nodded his head.

"May StarClan be with all of you." And with that Thickfur turned and headed to the tunnel followed by the patrol.

Gorseclaw wondered how they would get into RiverClan camp. It was surrounded by water, making it almost impossible to attack. The only way to get to it was cross the river on Stepping Stones. Yet it was dangerous. A cat could slip off one of the stones, fall into the water and be carried away by the current.

He prayed that the river was calm. Thickfur soon came to halt near Sunningrocks, looked around and waited for the rest to catch up. Once all the warriors were together he led them down to the river's bank. It was very still, so still it look as they could walk right over it.

"The river is calm enough for us to swim over." He meowed. "Let's go!"

Gorseclaw watched as Thickfur stepped into the water and started to swim across. Rockfur followed closely after him followed by Stormtail a few moments later. Blackbird soon went after him but Gorseclaw could tell she wasn't happy to get wet.

Gorseclaw gathered up his nerves and plunged into the water. To his surprise it was fairly warm, _It's not all that bad. _Gorseclaw thought and felt kind of sad to leave the warm water. Thickfur and the rest of the cats had made it to the opposite bank and taking into the reeds. Gorseclaw shook the water out of his fur and when to catch up with the rest.

As he was about to enter the reeds a quick movement out of the corner of his eye, sounds of dripping water and light paw steps stopped him. Gorseclaw spun around, hissing and ready to defend himself. His amber eyes widened when he recognized the cat. Its was Russetpaw.

"What are doing here?" He hissed at the water wet apprentice. Russetpaw looked down at her paws. "I…I didn't want to stay at camp. It's Willowberry again."

Gorseclaw grunted then growled. "Well you did stop Frogkit's apprentice's ceremony and Willowberry cares a lot about him even if he's not her kit."

She let out a low growl then suddenly in an almost high pleading voice wailed. "I know but Frogkit isn't one of us, Gorseclaw! He's a rogue cat! They don't care about anything but themselves!"

Gorseclaw looked around wildly. "Be silent! We're in enemy territory, Russetpaw or have you forgotten?" Russetpaw fell silent and held her head low. Despite his anger for her Gorseclaw could help but feel sorry for the young she-cat.

"Come on now," He meowed and gave her a quick lick on the ear. "We better go find the patrol for they might be needing us at this time." Russetpaw brightened a bit at his words and padded close beside him as they made their way to RiverClan's camp.

When they appeared out of the reeds, muscles tensed and ready to fight they were greeted by a sore sight. RiverClan was a mess. The once sleek, well-fed cats were nothing but skin and bones. Gorseclaw and Russetpaw hurried to the patrol who stood in the center of the camp, stunned looks on their faces.

"Stormtail!" Gorseclaw panted as he drew to the smoky black tom. "What in the name of StarClan happened here?" Stormtail opened his mouth to speak but saw Russetpaw. He frowned at her but didn't say anything to his apprentice.

"Not sure but something bad I guess." Stormtail grunted and looked back at the RiverClan cats just as Blackbird came over, "This must be why their hunting in our territory. They can't food in their own lands."

Russetpaw had moved away to met a very thin dark brown she-cat who was followed closely by two tiny kits. The kits opened their mouths and let out sad hungry mews. "The poor things…" she whispered.

Thickfur soon appeared from behind some bushes, he was followed by a painfully thin long-haired tabby tom. Gorseclaw was shocked by the Clan leader's appearance. Never in his whole life had he seen Brokenstar look so horrible.

"Welcome ThunderClan." Brokenstar rasped tiredly as he sat down before the patrol. "I wondered when you'll be coming here to avenge the prey we stole…"

"No." Thickfur cut in sharply and the RiverClan leader stared at him surprised. "You stole because you had too. Your whole Clan is almost dieing, why didn't you call a Gathering? I'm sure the rest of the other Clans would have helped you out once they heard what was wrong."

Brokenstar shook his head sadly. "I couldn't my warriors let alone me were too weak. We're using all of our remaining power to hunt for food. I was hoping to say something at the coming Gathering."

Rockfur let out a disbelief hiss. "If you did that you and your Clan would be all dead by then!" Blackbird nudged him with her shoulder sharply, stopping anymore harsh comments.

"Rockfur is right, Brokenstar." Thickfur meowed and looked around the camp. The RiverClan cats stared back at him with pleading eyes. "Your Clan needs help, Brokenstar, and we're here to help you."

Brokenstar stared at him, he looked at first like he was about to reject ThunderClan's offer of help. "You would really help us?"

"Yes," Thickfur meowed.

"And we'll help too." Blackbird added as she glanced at the RiverClan cats again.

"Then me and my Clan thanks you. None of my cats will challenge any ThunderClan warriors in our territory until we gain our strength back and able to fend ourselves." Brokenstar mewed and let out a weary sigh. Even talking seemed to weaken the Clan leader more then ever.

The dark brown she-cat with the two tiny kits then spoke up. "If you don't mind will you please take Petalkit and Moonkit back with you?" The ThunderClan cats turned to her and she looked down to the kits. "Their mother just died and there's no queens here to suckle them. They'll die without any milk."

Thickfur thought for a moment then looked to Brokenstar for permission. Brokenstar nodded his head at him. Thickfur turned back to she-cat. "Yes, we'll take the kits back to camp. We have some queens with kits there. I'm sure they'll take them in no questions asked."

Rockfur turned to Gorseclaw, "Gorseclaw why don't you take them? Your better at talking with the queens then the rest of us." Stormtail suddenly added, "Yes and Russetpaw you help him too."

Russetpaw nodded her head, not brothering to argue with her mentor while Gorseclaw walked over to the kits and she-cat. "I'm Chestnutfoot." The dark brown she-cat meowed and nudged a small pale grey and white kit to him. "This is Moonkit. My younger sister's daughter."

Gorseclaw bended down and gave Moonkit a gentle lick between the ears. The kit mewed and pressed up to him. "She'll be fine in ThunderClan, Chestnutfoot." He promised.

Russetpaw was given Petalkit who was dark grey and white and the two picked up the kits and turned to leave camp when Brokenstar called them back. They looked back to the Clan leader.

"If you see Lightheart anywhere please tell him to return to camp at once." Gorseclaw nodded his head and turned away, followed by Russetpaw headed back towards ThunderClan.

The cats of ThunderClan stared at them curiosity when they appeared from the tunnel carrying the two RiverClan kits. Snowstar who was sitting near by Sharing-tongues with Whitefang got up and walked over to them.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked down at the kits. Gorseclaw placed Moonkit down on the ground between his paws and faced his leader. "RiverClan is a mess, Snowstar. The can't find any food in their territory and are starving to death. A she-cat there asked us to take these two kits in and cared for them until they can return home."

"Thickfur and the patrol offered to help them," Russetpaw added after putting down Petalkit too. "Brokenstar gave permission for us to go into their territory."

Snowstar listened to their words and nodded his head slowly once they were done. It was then that he understood why RiverClan was hunting in ThunderClan territory. "The kits can stay." he mewed and turned to the Clan which had gathered. "Thundercloud gather some warriors and go on an hunting patrol for RiverClan." A long-haired dark smoky grey tom stepped forward and called to some cats. Mosspelt and Silverstripe along with Leafpaw hurried to his side.

They then turned and headed to the gorse tunnel. Snowstar looked to Gorseclaw and Russetpaw and flicked his tail for them to follow him. The two cats picked up the kits again and followed him to the nursery. Gorseclaw wondered why for as far as he knew there were no queens nursing kits as young as the ones him and Russetpaw carried.

The nursery was silent and dark. A scent of milk reached his nose and Gorseclaw saw that Dawnfur, the spotted tabby queen had given birth to her kits. The three kits' pale tabby fur with faint flecks of brown and grey was still damp and their eyes were sealed shut. He gently put Moonkit on the floor and let out a purr.

"Dawnfur?" Snowstar asked, "Can you handle two more? They are RiverClan kits and they needed a mother, theirs' had died."

Fawncoat who was resting nearby with her own litter looked to them. "RiverClan?" she meowed. "Why can another queen of their Clan take them in?"

Russetpaw turned to her, "RiverClan is starving to death. They got no food to fed themselves let alone a nursing queen." Petalkit wailed when he smelled Dawnfur's milk and tried to get into the nest. Dawnfur stared at him with a wondering look on her face then reached over and picked him up and placed him with her own three kits.

Petalkit purred as he happily nursed from Dawnfur. "Gorseclaw bring the other one please." She mewed and Gorseclaw picked up Moonkit and placed beside her brother. "Don't worry Snowstar, I'll care for them."

Snowstar nodded to her and Russetpaw spoke up. "The tom-kit is named Petalkit and the she-kit is Moonkit." Dawnfur nodded her head, approving the kits' names.

When Snowstar turned to leave he signalled for Gorseclaw and Russetpaw to follow. Fawncoat mewed goodbye to them as they left the nursery.

"Come with me," Snowstar ordered and led the cats to his den. Both Gorseclaw and Russetpaw wondered what was going to happen. Snowstar nestled himself on a bed of moss once they were inside. He looked to Russetpaw and Gorseclaw with a stern look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter Four

"Russetpaw!" Snowstar snapped angrily and the she-cat flinched at his voice. "You know better then to leave camp unaccompanied. Let alone follow an attack patrol into enemy territory." His yellow eyes burned into the apprentice who crouched on the ground, clearly ashamed. She slowly nodded her head. "I know, Snowstar¾ "

"No you don't!" Snowstar cut in and sat up, glaring at her like he was about to leap on her and claw her ears off. "Russetpaw, you broken too many rules! You must be punished!" He growled and Gorseclaw stared at him with wide eyes.

"For one moon you will live outside the Clan camp," Russetpaw gasped out loud in shock and tried to speak but no words came out. Gorseclaw stood to defend her but Snowstar raised his tail, stopping him. "You will live near Owl Tree and fend for yourself, no one will be allowed to help you until your one moon is up."

"But Snowstar!" Gorseclaw protested, "Russetpaw can't be alone! She was trying to get away from Willowberry whose chasing her when spotted…" Snowstar turned to him, "I have seen. But Russetpaw _has _to understand that breaking the warrior code will not be tolerated. She may be Flamingstar's daughter but that doesn't gave her power to rule the Clan."

Gorseclaw knew that trying to fight Snowstar was unless. When his mind was made up it was hard to change no matter what anyone said or did to him. Yet his words spoke truth, Russetpaw was always a bit bossy but had got worst since the death of her mother. "But…can't she have some of the Clan go see her?"

Snowstar stared at him, narrowing his eyes. Then he relaxed, "I guess but only family right now. Later on I might let others but not now." Russetpaw looked relived as well and sat up to face her leader, trying to look brave. "Snowstar I understanding your orders and I accept them."

The white tom nodded his head at her words. "You will leave today but after we have some ceremonies." Snowstar glanced towards Gorseclaw for a moment. "Now go for they'll be held soon. Gorseclaw go find Whitefang and tell him to come to my den."

Gorseclaw bowed his head then turned, followed by Russetpaw left Snowstar's den. Both cats when their separate ways once outside, Russetpaw wandered towards Rowanclaw, the tabby was dozing in the sunlight beside Ashface while Gorseclaw when and look inside the warriors' den.

Whitefang was curled up in a mossy nest, fast asleep. Gorseclaw padded to him and gently prodded the grey warrior with a paw until he woke up. "Gorseclaw? What is it?"

"Snowstar wants to speak with you. He's inside his den waiting." Whitefang yawned and stood, shaking his fur free of moss then walked outside. "Thank you, Gorseclaw." He mewed over his shoulder. Gorseclaw once alone when to his own nest and curled up and fell asleep. He was tired from all the stuff which happened but deep down Gorseclaw knew that it was going to get more harder.

Thickfur and the patrol came back with two RiverClan warriors as the sun was starting to set. Almost every cat wanted to know what was happening in RiverClan when they spotted the cats. Gorseclaw walked out of the den to see what was happening.

He saw that one of the RiverClan cats were Chestnutfoot but the other a beautiful white she-cat with dark blue eyes he didn't know. Snowstar soon appeared from his den and leaped up to Highrock, his voice rang. Gorseclaw moved away towards Highrock and settled down near the front and waited for the meeting to being.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Snowstar began. "RiverClan is in dire need of help and have come to ThunderClan. Their food sources have failed them causing many problems…even death." Chestnutfoot and her fellow Clan-mate lowered their eyes in grief. "I have decided to allow RiverClan to share hunting rights with ThunderClan and offer them a place within our Clan until they are strong enough to fend for themselves."

Murmuring broke out around the clearing as Snowstar made the suggestions. Most cats agreed with him, Snowstar could see, but other looked uncertain.

Its was Thundercloud who voiced the white tom's doubts. "That's all very well, Snowstar, and I'm sorry for what they been through but don't you think allowing them inside our camp dangerous?"

More murmuring but this time it was filled with a edge of fear. "RiverClan will have a good idea of our Clan's movements and they could use it against us when they are stronger. I say sent them back home even the kits."

Willowberry leaped to her paws and faced Thundercloud. "They _can't _go back!" She hissed. "They'll die without any food or protection."

"Yes. Do you want ThunderClan to be known as cats who sent others to death even young kits? Even a clan watched over by StarClan?" Gorseclaw asked ignoring the shocked look on his best friend's face.

Thundercloud looked away but didn't answer. Snowstar looked over at the Clan before speaking. "I know many don't agree with my decision but RiverClan does need our help and if it's the will of StarClan that we help them…we must."

Mews of agreements came slowly but once Snowstar was sure that everyone was alright with the choices he turned to the RiverClan cats. "Welcome to ThunderClan."

Chestnutfoot and her friend nodded their heads to him, their eyes shining with happiness. "There are two ceremonies to make today, "Snowstar meowed and turned to Whitefang who sat next to his son, Silverstripe. He got up and moved to the base of Highrock.

"Whitefang, you have served ThunderClan for many moons, longer then any cat known." Snowstar meowed as he looked down at his once former mentor. "But that time is up and a new one will take it's place. Whitefang, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?"

Whitefang looked to him and meowed steadily. "It is."

"Then your Clan honours you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Snowstar leaped down and rested his head on Whitefang's head. The new elders gave him a respectful lick on his shoulder then moved away to sit with the other elders.

"Whitefang! Whitefang!" The Clan chanted happily for Whitefang who was well-liked by many, Silverstripe walked over to his father pressed against him purring.

Gorseclaw looked away sharply when he heard his name being called, he got up and walked to the base of Highrock. "Frogkit," The black and white tom had appeared from nowhere and was now sitting beside Gorseclaw. " As I said before you are nearly seven moons old and its time for your training to begin as a warrior."

Snowstar gazed down at the tom. "From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Frogpaw."

He looked to Gorseclaw and meowed, "Gorseclaw you'll being Frogpaw's training. You have shown great courage in battle and loyalty to your Clan and the Code. I hope you pass on these skills to Frogpaw."

Gorseclaw, pride swelling his chest, nodded and replied. "I'll do my best, Snowstar."

He stood up and gently touched noses with his new apprentice then moved away. "Frogpaw! Frogpaw!" The cats chanted but no one was louder then Willowberry.

Snowstar's expression then suddenly changed and Gorseclaw knew why almost at once. Russetpaw without be told walked over to Highrock and sat down, waiting for her punishment.

"Russetpaw because you have broken the warrior code more then once and disobey orders sent out by your Clan leader, mentor, or any other cat higher in rank you are be forced to live outside the Clan for one moon."

Gasps from the gathered cats rang out along with yowls of protests. But Snowstar ignored them and continued on, "You will live at Owl Tree and hunt for your food and defend yourself from any predators until your time is up. If any cat from the Clan helps you in any way you will stay for another moon. Do you understand?"

Russetpaw nodded her head slowly in agreement but didn't make no move to defend herself. Stormtail her mentor was clearly shocked by the harshest of her punishment. He moved to her side and pressed his muzzle to her and purred, trying to comfort Russetpaw.

Snowstar looked away from her and flicked his tail to dismiss her, "You may leave after saying your goodbyes'." he meowed and leaped down. The cats gathered around Russetpaw and mewed a few words then moved away. Stormtail and Rowanclaw stayed by her side even as she walked towards the tunnel. They stopped just a few mouse lengths and watched her disappeared, swallowed up in the darkness.

The day was dieing and soon stars began to appear. Gorseclaw decided to say a few words to Whitefang and Frogpaw before heading to his nest for a good nights sleep. As he walked towards the elder he saw that the RiverClan cats were there too.

"Chestnutfoot, how are you?" The dark brown she-cat turned, her eyes shined when she saw him. "I'm fine now. I don't feel so hungry. Have you met my friend?"

The white she-cat turned her head away when Gorseclaw tried to look at her face, "Her name is Morninglily, she's awful shy when meeting others."

"Someone so pretty should be so shy." A smooth voice cut in and the cats turned to see Whiteclaw. The long haired white tom limped over to join them, he was still young but almost fatal accident on the Thunderpath had left him with only three legs and his brother, Silvertooth dead.

Morninglily moved to hid behind Chestnutfoot. "Oh come now! Don't be so shy. Their only commenting on how nice you look, you should be happy!"

Whiteclaw purred at the she-cat outgoing personality. "So Gorseclaw what do think about staying with RiverClan for a few moons? Hope you don't mind getting too wet."

Gorseclaw looked to him, confused and surprised. "What? Staying with RiverClan?"


End file.
